This invention relates to electrical connectors which may be included in standard telecommunication 110-type connecting systems.
The 110-type connecting apparatus is used throughout the telecommunications industry in order to electrically interconnect corresponding wires in two sets of wires. The first set is electrically coupled to an index strip which includes a row of teeth so that individual wires are secured between each adjacent tooth. A connector block which includes contacts having insulation displacement portions on both ends is brought down on the index strips to electrically contact the wires. The opposite ends of the contacts are enclosed by another set of teeth so that individual wires from the second set of wires can be inserted into the insulation displacement portions and thereby make electrical contact with corresponding wires from the first set (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 issued to Ellis, Jr. et al.).
It has been proposed to employ a modular jack for connection to a 110-type interface (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,848 issued to Ingalsbe, and advertisement of Hubbell, BICSI Newsletter, Vol. 12, (Feb. 1992), pp. 6-7). It has also been proposed to combine a modular jack and 110-type insulation displacement contacts in a printed wiring board connector (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,826 issued to Arnett et al.).
However, it does not appear that the art has provided an integral modular jack and connecting block which can be coupled directly to an index strip on a 110-type connecting system.